


Her

by 5021ZAIN



Series: Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles! [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upstead, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021ZAIN/pseuds/5021ZAIN
Summary: The Halstead-Upton family takes a trip to Greece.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I used a couple of short sentences in Greek in the dialogues (I used google, I don't know Greek lol), the translation is in the notes at the end.
> 
> Hope you like this OS! :)
> 
> \--  
> disclaimer: I don't own Jay Halstead nor Hailey Upton.

**J** ay intensely looked at Hailey as she spoke with some bystanders, asking them for directions. 

He saw her nod at them and then wave with a smile: “Kalì sas méra!” she told them, hooking her arm around Jay’s.

He limited himself to shoot a grateful smile at them, not daring to attempt to repeat what Hailey had said and make a fool of himself.

Jay leaned to quickly check on Sebastian, who was sitting in the stroller that his father was pushing, his bright, blue eyes captured by the multitude of people that were walking down the streets.

They were in Greece, Athens precisely, and looking for a restaurant to have lunch at. It was the same restaurant Hailey used to go to with her family when she was younger and they would spend the summer holidays here.

Voight had given the Intelligence Unit ten days off and the Halstead family had decided to take a trip to the Mediterranean Sea and spend a week there.

It was Jay’s idea. Hailey had shaken her head and laughed at her fiancé when he’d said “What about Greece?” when they were debating on what to do with their free time. 

It was so random and short notice and Jay was  _ so _ serious when he’d suggested the plan.

In the end, Hailey got on board with it, thinking it would’ve been cool to visit the places she hadn’t visited for maybe too long.

They had toured Santorini, Mycines (Jay's favorite place so far), and then the Sanctuary of Apollo.

Athens would've been their last stop: they were going to spend two days there and then hop on their flight back to Chicago.

“You sound super hot when you speak Greek,” Jay whispered in her ear as she slightly leaned towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek and making her blush.

They were walking down the narrow streets of the Acropolis, the sun was shining and Sebastian was now humming some tunes from his favorite animated series.

“Oh, do I?” Hailey asked rhetorically with a smug smile, already knowing the answer. Jay had told her  _ many _ times how he loved hearing her speak that language.

She bit her lips and lifted her gaze at him, adoring how the sun was making the freckles on his faces even more noticeable.

The blonde checked her surroundings and noticed a familiar building, a smile appeared on her face as she spotted the place. “Found it,” she exclaimed, pointing with her finger and catching Jay’s attention.

The building looked different from the last time she’d seen it, which was expected, but it had maintained some characteristics that still made it recognizable to Hailey.

“Thank god, I’m starving!” Jay sighed dramatically.

“So, nothing new,” Hailey commented and Jay playfully pinched her sides, earning a glare and causing her to hit his arm in response.

“What about you, Sebby, are you hungry?” Hailey asked the toddler, who was too busy watching some stray dogs that were wandering through the streets.

The blonde waited a few seconds and then, “Yeah, thank you for your attention,” she replied sarcastically.

“Nothing can come between him and dogs,” Jay said matter-of-factly, shrugging.

They crossed the road and finally entered the restaurant. It luckily wasn’t too crowded, so Geôrgios, their waiter, didn’t make them wait too long before assigning them a table.

Once they were set, “Wow, he was looking at you like  _ he _ wanted to sit at the table with you,” Jay commented with an eye roll, “Sorry I exist,” he added then, raising his brows.

Sebastian was freed from his stroller and immediately reached for his father, making grabby hands at him. 

Jay took him in his arms and adjusted him on his lap, absentmindedly ruffling his curly, blond hair.

Hailey scoffed at Jay’s words, shaking her head with an amused smile: “Oh, look at him, he's jealous,” she said in a mocking tone, faking a sympathetic pout.

He frowned and, “Of course I’m jealous, I mean, have you seen yourself?" he admitted, causing a surprised expression to form on Hailey’s face and making her blush, her cheeks tinted in red.

“What you say, buddy, mom looks very pretty, doesn’t she?” Jay asked Sebastian, making him bounce on his lap, tickling his armpits. 

Sebastian’s contagious laugh echoed through the restaurant, making a wide smile appear on Hailey’s lips. The toddler nodded at his father’s words, “Mommy’s pwetty,” he agreed in his little voice.

“Awww, you’re a true charmer, Sebby,” Hailey cooed, extending her arm towards him and tenderly stroking his chubby cheek.

“Just like your father,” she added then, averting her eyes to look at Jay with a shy smile.

Jay tilted his eyes, a proud expression on his face. “I try,” he declared, biting his lips.

Their flirty moment was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter, who handed them the menus, before leaving them alone again. 

“So, let’s see what they got,” Jay mumbled, taking a look at the menu. “Is shrimp  _ sa-ga-naki _ good?” he asked Hailey, chuckling at the way he pronounced the word.

Hailey smiled at him, nodding, “Really good,” she declared.

“Ok”—he sighed—” What you wanna eat, buddy?” Jay tickled Sebastian’s stomach.

“This,” he pointed at the picture on the menu. “And this,” he chose another picture, “And this,” he went on. Jay rolled his eyes at him, amused by his silliness. 

“Your little tummy is gonna explode if you eat all of this,” Jay explained.

Sebastian looked at him, “Boom!” he shrieked, imitating a bomb going off with his tiny hands. 

“Exactly, boom,” Jay nodded.

Hailey chuckled at the two, “They have tomato meatballs, we’re safe,” she said, referring to the fact that Sebastian was a picky eater. 

Geôrgios came back, taking their orders, and staring at Hailey in a way that Jay couldn’t stand. He knew he had nothing to be worried about, it just bothered him how the guy was eyeing her as if he wasn’t right  _ there _ . 

Hailey caught him glaring at the waiter once the latter was gone. “Stop!” she chuckled at him, kicking his foot under the table. 

Jay narrowed his eyes, tilting his head, “He’s trying me,” he then put his hands to cover Sebastian’s ears: “And I’m gonna beat his ass,” he bit his lips to suppress a laugh.

“ _After_ we eat, please,” Hailey joined her hands in prayer.

He sighed, “I guess,” he granted. 

Their food finally came and when Geôrgios left their table, “Asshole,” Jay mouthed.

They ate and talked, Jay helping Sebastian with his food even though he couldn’t really prevent him from making a mess on the light blue t-shirt he was wearing—though he  _ had _ a cloth onto his regular clothes. 

And Hailey watched them with heart-eyes. From the outside, Jay looked intimidating, even cold sometimes, while in reality, he was a softie, especially with Sebastian.    
He was a caring dad, always showing affection and making sure the child had a smile on his face. She couldn’t have asked for a better father for their son.

They ordered baklavas for dessert and asked for it to be to-go, requesting the check.

“We’re not tipping him,” he declared, using some wipes to wipe the corners of Sebastian’s mouth. 

“Yeah, okay, you’re being ridiculous,” Hailey rolled her eyes, placing her elbows onto the wooden table and taking a drink from her glass of water. 

"Am not."

Hailey was about to retort back but her eyes got caught by a lady who was talking to some customers.

She had greyish hair and Hailey could see the presence of some wrinkles on her face as she smiled warmly.

Jay noticed that Hailey had gotten quiet and glanced at her, following her gaze when he saw her eyes were focused elsewhere.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with curiosity.

"That lady"—Hailey pointed to her with a gesture of her head—"I think I've seen her somewhere," she explained.

They saw the woman walk to set a table that was just next to theirs and Hailey couldn't help but try to remove all doubt. 

"Me synchoreíte," she waved her hand at her to catch her attention. "Eísai Anthea?"

The woman attentively looked at Hailey, narrowing her eyes. Those same eyes got wider, though, once she recognized her: "Hailey?" she guessed, earning a wide smile from the blonde detective, who nodded.

Hailey got up from her seat and went in to hug her.

"Oh, pérase polýs kairós," Anthea exclaimed, telling her it'd been a long time since she'd last seen her. "You are still so beautiful," she said in English.

The blonde blushed, "It's good to see you again!"

Anthea then averted her gaze to Jay, who was looking at the two women's exchange.

"Your husband?"

Hailey and Jay glanced at each other and smiled. They weren't going to address what was just a mere matter of labels and terminology.

He got up with Sebastian in his arms, extending his hand at the woman, "Jay," he muttered.

She waved her hand dismissively at him, engulfing him in a welcoming hug.

Jay chuckled nervously at the gesture, he wasn't really a fan of physical contact, even with people he knew well but he didn't say anything about it.

"I am Anthea."

She turned to Hailey and started speaking with her in Greek.

The way the blonde started blushing and giggling at the woman's words didn't go unnoticed by Jay's attentive eyes: Hailey clearly got embarrassed by something Anthea had said.

He then heard her mention Sebastian's name and Anthea turned again towards them, looking at the toddler in his arm and stroking his chubby cheek with her finger.

"Wait," she motioned for them to stay there and quickly rushed into her office.

In the short time she was gone, "I'll explain later," Hailey said once she noticed the questioning look Jay wore on his face.

Anthea came back and without uttering a word, she gently took Sebastian's arm and fastened a bracelet around his wrist, "Blue like your eyes," she said.

"It's for good luck," she added then, shooting a glance at both Hailey and Jay.

Sebastian checked his new accessory with curiosity, his brows adorably furrowed.

Jay bounced him a little. "This nice woman gave you a gift, buddy. What do you say?" Jay asked, poking his son's stomach to get his attention.

"Thank you," Sebastian mumbled, not daring to look at the woman. He blushed heavily and shyly hid his now red face in the crook of Jay's neck.

"S'epharistó," Jay told her, showing a grateful smile. She didn't have to do that.

"You are a very beautiful family," Anthea declared, then checked the watch on the wall and sighed, "I have to go," she pouted.

She placed her hand on Jay's shoulder, "Very nice to meet you," she said, earning a nod and a smile from him.

Anthea then turned to Hailey and greeted her in Greek, hugging her again.

Before she could go, though, she stroked Sebastian's cheek one last time because let's be honest, it was chubby and soft and just irresistible.

Once they were left alone, the Halstead-Upton family gathered their stuff and exited the restaurant.

"That was sweet," Jay commented when they were outside, crouching down to Sebastian's level and see if the belt on his stroller was set.

Hailey smiled, "Yeah, she's always been. She and my parents used to chat  _ a lot _ when we'd come here," she explained why she knew the woman.

Jay then cleared his throat, "So," Hailey looked at him. "You started blushing at some point when you two were talking, what was that about?" his tone hid curiosity.

The blonde giggled a bit and a smirk appeared on her lips as she started blushing again. "She said you're very handsome and that I got lucky," she translated the exact words that had come out of the woman's mouth.

Jay chuckled, a proud smile on his face. "Yeah, I know, I know. Can't say she lied," he muttered with a shrug.

Hailed amusedly shook her head, holding a tiny giggle. What Jay didn't know was that that wasn't the only thing Anthea had told her.

* * *

Hailey huffed when she took the last step up on the hill, placing her hands on her hips, and turned to smile at Jay, who was holding Sebastian in his arms—the two were having a conversation of their own.

“Here we are,” she exhaled, checking her surroundings and admiring the view.

They were standing in front of the Temple of Poseidon in Cape Sounio, not too far from Athens.

“This looks sick!” Jay exclaimed, adjusting the grip around Sebastian’s body.

He stared at the temple, the pillars, the cornice, and he was pervaded by a sense of immensity and power he couldn’t really describe.

As they walked around the perimeter of the temple, “Is it me, or being here makes you feel, like, super powerful?” he asked Hailey, glancing at her.

She put her arm on Jay’s and smiled at him, nodding eagerly: “I know, right? Like you can conquer the world!” she agreed.

They stayed there admiring that work of art for a while and then, “Wanna see an even more beautiful view?”

“Your face?”

Hailey snorted at his response. “Cheesy,” she commented, caressing his arm, “It’s definitely better than my face, but thanks,” she blushed slightly.

“Hard to imagine, but okay,” Jay shrugged, leaning to place a soft kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo through her hair.

“C’mon,” Hailey motioned for him to follow her. “Everything okay, Sebby?” she asked the little one, who was holding about a dozen of daisies that Jay had been picking as they were walking upon the hill.

After Sebastian nodded at her, “Your daisies look so pretty!” she tickled him under his chin, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

They walked for about ten minutes before arriving at the desired destination.

“Here we are, paradise,” Hailey spread her arms at the view. “Let’s go sit there,” she pointed to a spot in the shade of an oak tree.

She put her rucksack off her shoulders, opening it and extracting a picnic blanket. Hailey placed it on the ground, taking Sebastian from Jay, who stretched his arms, releasing a sigh.

“You’re regretting leaving the stroller at the hotel, uh?” Hailey sent him a knowing look.

Jay shrugged, “Eh. We got some time to bond,” he replied, sitting down on the blanket, resting his back against the trunk of the oak tree.

“Here,” he motioned for her to sit between his legs, while Sebastian was just across from them, still busy with his daisies.

Hailey sighed contentedly, feeling Jay’s wrap around her waist, and stared at the perfect view in front of them.

It was beautiful, the sound of Jay’s breathing against her skin mixed with the rustle of the wind arriving at her ears like a sweet melody.

She was pervaded with a sense of peace that was just overwhelming, and before she could even realize it, a tear escaped from the corner of her eyes.

“Hailey,” Jay kissed her shoulder when he noticed she was crying. “Hey, you okay?” he asked with a concerned look on his face.

The blonde quickly turned to him and shook her head dismissively. She sniffled and “I’m fine,” she chuckled, feeling silly for crying. “It’s just  _ so _ beautiful here, you know?”

Jay sweetly kissed her temple and tightened the grip around her body.

He looked at their surroundings, the hills, the grass, the coaster, and then the sea in the distance, a bright blue he'd only got the chance to see here in Greece.

He nodded, getting back to stare at her: “Very beautiful,” he muttered, and he wasn’t just talking about the view, Hailey knew.

She blushed, her fingers nervously reaching for the ends of her hair.

Their intense exchange of looks was interrupted by Sebastian, who got closer to his mother and attentively stared at her face. “No crying, mommy. You sad?” he asked her with a frown.

Hailey chuckled at him but quickly shook her head, trying to reassure him. “Mommy’s not sad, Sebby. But thanks for checking on me, you’re such a sweet boy,” she praised him, kissing his cheek and ruffling his curly hair.

She turned to Jay with a proud smile on her face and he knew what she was thinking just by taking a look at her: they were doing a good job with Sebastian.

Jay brushed his thumb along her cheeks to wipe her tears away and saw her chuckle a little.

“You know what was the first thing I thought the first time I came here?” she checked to see if Jay was listening to her and then continued, “ _ I wanna die in a place like this. _ ”

Jay hummed and quickly got concerned: the way she’d started crying, the fact that she was telling  _ that _ to him… “Hails, you’re not dying, right?”

A genuine laugh escaped from Hailey’s mouth when she heard that question. She leaned even closer against Jay’s chest, lifting her face so they could properly face one another.

“I’m very much alive, trust me,” she declared, winking at him and brushing her hand through his beard—he hadn’t cut it in a few days.

Jay released an exhale of relief, resting his chin on top of Hailey’s head. “Good. You keep doing that,” he muttered against her skin.

He reached for her chin, gently pulling her face closer to his, and their mouth finally met in a soft kiss, both immediately relaxing as they melted at the exchange.

Their cute moment was cut by the intrusion of Sebastian: the two-year-old patted the face of his father, who pulled away from Hailey’s lips to look at him.

Sebastian ignored his father, though. He gave all his attention to Hailey: “Mommy, kissy!” he exclaimed, requesting for Hailey to give a kiss to _ him  _ instead.

Jay scoffed dramatically: “Oh, wow, that was rude,” he mumbled under his breath, staring at the two with narrowed eyes.

He rested his chin on Hailey’s shoulder and, “Hey, where’s mine?” he asked Sebastian, seeing he was getting back to torturing the hell out of his flowers.

The toddler shook his head vehemently, “No kissy for daddy,” he said without even bothering to look at his father.

Jay stared at Hailey feigning an annoyed expression. “He might look like me, but that’s your son,” he declared with his eyes wide.

Hailey giggled at them. She couldn’t really deny it, though: Sebastian  _ did _ look like the shorter version of Jay, but the attitude… He got it all from her. 

* * *

Shutting the lights of the bathroom off, Hailey walked into the adjacent room just to find Jay was already in bed and waiting for her.

She joined him and was immediately met by his strong arms wrapping around her waist. He adjusted her body on his, hugging her tight.

Jay buried his face in the crook of her neck, her blonde hair tickling the bare skin of his shoulders.

He kissed her neck, hearing a sigh coming out of her mouth.

"You tired?" he asked her in a low tone, inhaling her familiar scent.

Hailey nodded slightly, "Yeah, a little. It was a long day," quickly looking in his eyes and then dropping her gaze, her fingers now starting to play with the two tags attached to his necklace.

Jay studied her expression: she wasn't exactly upset, but she had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing his fingers along her hairline, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

The blonde shook her head, "Nothing's wrong," she kissed his stubbly cheek, placing her chin on his shoulder in an attempt to hide from him.

But Jay could always see right through her, he could read her even from her tone, from a certain way she used or pronounced words… She was like an open book to him.

"Hailey…" he mumbled against her neck, "Talk to me. What's going on?" Jay's voice was soft, not demanding.

He felt her tense against him and after a trembling sigh escaped from her lips, she gave in.

Hailey used his body as leverage and lifted herself, enough for her to be able to look at his eyes without being too far apart.

As she stared into his eyes, all the fear that Hailey had accumulated seemed immediately long gone.

It was absurd how only those two emerald eyes were able to make her feel safe, calm like they never were going to change the way they looked at her, no matter the circumstances.

Every time she stared at them her body was pervaded by a sense of warmth, the same warmth only a place like home could give. 

They were her home.

"I love you," she muttered before she even realized those words had come out of her lips.

Jay smiled at her, pecking the tip of her nose, "I love you, too."

Hailey cleared her throat and sighed: “You know I told you Anthea, the lady at the restaurant, she made me blush because she said you’re hot right?”

Jay nodded at her, silently telling her to keep going.

“Well, that was true… Partly,” she muttered, biting her bottom lip and staying quiet.

After a few moments of silence, “Hailey, you’re making me stressed here…” Jay commented in an impatient tone, staring at every inch of her face.

Hailey suppressed an amused grin. “She also said I’m glowing,” she suggested, hoping he would get the hint.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest but she tried her best to stay calm and keep her cool.

Jay glanced at her with a confused expression on his face, “Ok…” he trailed off. Of course, he didn’t get the hint.

The blonde huffed, “And you know why I’m glowing?” she asked him.

He shook his head. He looked lost like his mind got fogged up and he couldn’t properly think of… anything.

Hailey mentally rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. Jay didn’t look like a detective at that moment.

She chuckled nervously at his pout and then sighed, deciding to give up: “I’m pregnant, Jay,” she finally announced.

And it was like she could tell that Jay’s heart had skipped a beat (maybe two or four) by just seeing his expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape: he was the definition of surprise.

“You serious?” Jay didn’t know how he’d managed to say those words, but he had, despite the shock, despite his tongue being tied, and despite his hands feeling clammy against Hailey’s back.

Hailey nodded with a smile that was quickly matched by one of Jay’s.

“You’re not messing with me?” he checked once again, and the way he was staring at Hailey almost made her cry. It was like the word  _ love _ was spelled in those green eyes.

She shook her head no, “I’m n-”

The blonde didn’t get the time to properly finish the sentence that Jay’s lips immediately got onto hers, kissing her softly.

Hailey could _ feel _ the amount of love he was giving her and she was willing to cherish every single ounce of it.

Jay kissed her all over her face, her nose, her chin, her forehead, her eyelids…

“You’re tickling me with your beard,” Hailey giggled and Jay slowed down.

And then it was like it  _ truly _ hit him, the fact that there was going to be an addition to their little family, another tiny human being the results of the love between him and the woman he was holding so dearly.

Hailey felt his body tense under hers, something wet dropped on her exposed shoulder. It was when she heard him sniffle that she understood it was a tear.

“Hey,” she mumbled against his neck, gently scratching the back of his head in circling, relaxing motions.

Jay sniffled again, blinking rapidly. Hailey slightly pulled her head to take a better look at him.

“Happy tears, I promise. Super happy,” he chuckled, his trembling hands tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Hailey wiped his tears and pecked his lips.

“It’s just”—Hailey looked at him as he started to speak again—“I really needed to finally hear some good news, you know?” she nodded at him, understanding what he was referring to.

“I know." Her hand reached for his necklace, touching Mouse’s tag that was attached to it. Jay smiled at the gesture, sighing heavily.

She watched him shut his eyes close and wipe them as he started feeling new tears forming at their corner.

“And this is the best news, really,” he concluded, kissing her again.

“How far are you?” Jay asked after he cleared his throat, taking Hailey’s hand in his.

“Nat said seven weeks.”

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ why she called you this morning!” he exclaimed.

Hailey nodded and leaned down to rest her head on Jay’s chest, placing her ear right where his heart was beating.

“I can’t wait to meet her…” Jay whispered, his lips brushing her forehead.

Hailey’s eyes lit up at his words, _“Her?”_

Jay moved his head in a nod without hesitation, “Her. A mini-you, remember?” he muttered with a sweet smile.

She hummed, “Ok,” and then heard him chuckle.

“What?”

He shook his head, “Seb is gonna flip on us. He wants a dog and he’s gonna get a baby,” he elaborated, making Hailey chuckle as well.

Hailey sighed. “He’s gonna be the best big brother, though,” she mumbled, her voice now thick with tiredness.

“He truly is,” Jay agreed.

He hugged her some more, caressing her stomach and feeling his heart flutter as he replayed the two words that Hailey had pronounced and that had completely changed his night.

Hailey then let out a big yawn and, “You should try and get some sleep. It’s been a long day,” Jay mumbled, intertwining his fingers down her hair.

The blonde nodded. She used the last bit of strength she had left to wish him a good night, “I love you,” she added, finally closing her eyes.

“Goodnight, I love you too,” Jay responded and then placed his hand on her stomach again. “And her,” he whispered with a smile on his lips.

He didn’t really know why, but something was telling him it was going to be a girl. He could already picture her playing with Sebastian, her blond hair waving in the wind and her nose scrunching up as she laughed, just like Hailey did.

Jay wasn’t sure he was going to get to sleep tonight, what he knew was that his heart was pervaded with joy as he thought of these little details.

He truly couldn’t wait to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Kalì sas méra = Have a nice day  
> (2) Me synchoreíte = Excuse me/Sorry  
> (3) Eísai Anthea? = Are you Anthea?  
> (4) Pérase polýs kairós = It's been a long time  
> (5) S'epharistó = Thank you  
> I unfortunately don't know Greek so if they're not correct, well... blame google lol
> 
> Heeeeeey! How's it going? I hope everything's okay.  
> So, this little family is back! I didn't abandon them, I just kinda didn't know what to write..? lol
> 
> But then I saw the picture of high school (we spent 3 days in Greece) and I got nostalgic. I wanna go back there someday.  
> And the feeling Hailey felt when she was on top of that hill... that's exactly how I felt. Ugh, I NEED to go back there.
> 
> Anyways, I missed little Seb as well, so yeah... He's back. And he's not alone, right? Hailey's pregnant!
> 
> Title: Her - Majid Jordan  
> OS inspired by: Icarus - Bastille, Icarus interlude - ZAYN, A place like this - Majid Jordan  
> (Go listen to them!!!)
> 
> Uhm, yeah, I really hope you liked this OS, let me know in the comments!  
> I gotta go, it's getting late here, I'll see you soon (? hopefully lol),  
> Fanta Enrica xx


End file.
